divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Maps
At the moment there isn't map locations shown for most characters, places etc. I'd love if we could sort out a big map that could be like Oblivion's Google Map. Would anyone be interested or have any ideas? '-KarinDoll - talk ' 01:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : We already have a map for Flames of Vengeance that has every location and underground passage. I can add NPCs to it as well. I like the google map idea but I don't think we should do it because I'd like to keep everything on the wiki itself and not have a bunch of externally linked features. : We also cannot make a complete world map because I've asked any Larian isn't giving out any information about how each area connects. We would need to make separate maps for most areas. The only areas that actually connect on the maps are broken valley and orobas fjords. : Also dungeon space does not correlate with above ground space. I tried matching it up and it doesn't add up. So dungeons would need to each have separate maps. I'm already working on separating each dungeon or building levels so the floors look separate and less confusing than they are on the in-game maps. Also the maps provided are simply renders likely traced from the map editor and do not directly correspond to traversible in-game areas. : I'll start working up the FoV maps first. If someone wants to take on the duties of the remappipng the ED locations we should be able to put together a complete set. : First I suggest we make a list of features we want to see on each map and the layout. For instance do we want to show where passages connect, what color to overlay on hidden rooms, do we want to sketch out areas that are not on the in-game map graphics; sometime hidden rooms are not shown on the maps, sketch out buildings or dungeons that do not have maps, etc. : Candlebbq 02:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I really only meant the large area maps to be done that way, but its not a big deal. If we're going to stick with normal images, then I would like the maps to have with little markers that would have a seperate key within the page. At the moment I feel they are too cluttered. I have used these german maps in the past and they seem good (even if I think the wayshrine destinations should be on a seperate map). This way, a lot of information can fit on one map with accurate markers. ::Maybe use circles for people & bosses, squares for doors, diamonds for treasure, an arch for wayshrines and maybe a rectangle for levers? :: ::I think sketching in hidden rooms is a good idea, possibly use a dotted outline ········· and create maps that aren't there is also a good idea. If we could put all the images of maps in Category:Images Maps then we can monitor them better? '-KarinDoll - talk ' 16:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll give this some thought. I found many of the maps to be cluttered and difficult to read in a format the fits on a single screen. We can color code the maps, as you suggested, and perhaps make some of the larger maps interactive using javascript. Candlebbq 21:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::That would be cool '-KarinDoll - talk ' 21:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I just found a template on wikipedia that can annotate images used here for maps. It looks pretty cool '-KarinDoll - talk ' 16:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Its pretty neat, but how do we get the correct coordinates for a faux map? It would take some trial and error or at ideally a tool where a user can click and receive a set of coordinates Candlebbq 23:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) To Flash, or not to Flash? I ask you this question As I am creating the javascript map I realized it would difficult to contribute to this map. Not to mention adding features to this map is time consuming. What do you think about making the map in Flash first, and (maybe) javascript later? Candlebbq 23:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I just did a like digging and it looks like we cannot upload swf files to wikia. Guess its back to javascript :P Candlebbq 00:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : I've been digging into the extensions enabled on wikia. It looks like we can integrate something similar to the custom Google Maps (you mentioned before) on wikia. It even has a visual editor when you click the edit button. It allows users to add markers, waypoints, etc. That's the good news. The bad news is it doesn't support custom map tiles so we cannot add Divinity maps to it. I don't think we can add custom javascript to make google maps work because we cannot load javascript from the actual page. We can only load js from the global files and we need per page access to put google maps into a canvas. Also, there would be no editor for the map so users could not contribute. : I'll put up a javascript test map later this week. I'll also create a new "labs" forum where the actual code projects for this wiki can be discussed. Candlebbq 13:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC)